


A Wordlytale: Wishful Thinking

by Icygin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 201X, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Timeloops, alternate endings, future undertale, loss of determination, past undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is done with the restarts. Hundreds have happened and he knows he cannot wash the blood off his bones. What if he could make it so the blood was never really there though? After all these resets he finally stumbled on the answer to the time machine he once worked on. Time is all he had now, so whether this advance worked or not was what he was looking forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The things I do for love

CHAPTER ONE: The things I do for love

_Feel free to leave feedback, good or bad I won't judge. If you find a grammatical error please let me know so I can properly fix it. Enjoy. Edit: I have decided that Frisk will be a girl and Chara will be a boy. This fits my timeline so if you do not like that tough. Don't criticize me because you don't like my thoughts. Just don't read my story and find something better to do with your life please._

Sans knew what he was thinking could change every timeline forever, but he didn’t care anymore. After countless “endings”, murder attempts and endless suffering, Frisk couldn't bring herself to stop the resets. It was a safety net for her now. He finally figured out the fatal mistake Gaster had made on the time machine. He was ready to take Chara on and change destiny.

Sans was determined to fix this, even if it only benefited himself and Frisk, really. How many times had she stopped Chara from killing him? How many times had she broken the control when it came to killing all of their loved ones? Frisk was so strong. Sometimes he wondered why she needed help, but then there were times where she was weakened after the reset - easily manipulated into doing the wrong things. There were times where Chara could control her with promises of making all the pain go away. He knew, deep down, that if he was offered an easy way out by some stranger, he would take it in a heart beat.

He tried to talk to everyone - to tell Papyrus to never trust Frisk. His brother, bless his soul, laughed at him with his innocent smile and told him; “NO MATTER WHAT SANS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL OVERCOME ANY CHALLENGE AND WE WILL PREVAIL.” He really believed him, because it was one of the first times he opened up to Pap. It was the only time he witnessed Papyrus dying firsthand. The first time he fought the kid without even a second thought. Sans learned no matter what he said to Papyrus, the universe they were apart of would always keep him as his loving brother who thought no one could do any wrong.

He told Undyne about the child coming out of the old ruins once. Somehow, Chara knew this would happen and he brought Toriel out with them. They fought each other to dust, believing in their individual ideals to the very end. This was the second time Sans killed Chara on the spot. Alphys helped a little. Since she had cameras everywhere he knew where the kid would be almost always. Even with his teleporting ability, he somehow missed saving everyone, one second too late.

He thought that was him being punished for trying to mess with time. Sans eyes darkened at this thought. He had watched everyone he loved die over and over. Enough was enough. This time, he would fix destiny, 'Whether they liked it or not.' With that thought he finished the final fix on the machine. Honestly, there was nothing to lose here. He would just come back and everything would be reset again if this failed... or he would stop existing like Gaster.

201X: The day the first child fell. He chose this day because he thought stopping the problems at the source would be best. He would stop Chara from hurting the people he loved. He would end the endless torment Asriel had to endure. He try and help Frisk from ever having to come here in the first place. Sans pressed the button, the time machine whirled, lights flashed. Suddenly, his magic spiked, his white eyes shrank, and his teeth chattered. The gravity felt earth-shatteringly strong for a few seconds. Then, he felt as light as a feather.

This was just like last time. He just had to make it through this. Images passed through his mind, playing like one of the black and white movies Gaster had shown him long ago. His life, from early infant hood to the week he lived forever, flashed in what seemed like an endless loop. He saw it all in the blink of an eye. Tears streamed down his face when he saw his mothers face, how she lived, how she loved and cared for them, and how she died. How his father became obsessed with time theory, dragging the king in his grief, to aid him in his plan. Sans had wanted to help. The naive child he was, he wanted his mother back too.

This was one of the times in his life he didn’t want to see again. Gaster had cracked the code when it came to traveling between time and space. It was amazing, but Sans believed he was missing something. When he mentioned it, Gaster just shrugged him off saying he was going to try anyway. Watching a Skeleton melt and mold into… an abomination was something no one should have to see twice.

The images fast forward to weeks upon weeks of befriending Frisk, loving her, and killing her constantly. Sans flinched every time he saw her body hit the floor, wall or pillar. He frowned as he saw himself grinning excitedly at the prospect of knowing Frisk wasn’t strong enough to beat him after the first few times his brother was murdered. Blue magic flaring and a menacing laughter filling the room as he realized Chara had awoken. He watched Sans and learned his moves, so Sans was beginning to be caught off guard. Dodging became harder, hitting him became harder until he was killed. Turned to dust and left in the afterlife, only to be brought back to do it all over again. Feeling yourself die hundreds of times was very unpleasant.

He cried, frustrated at the memories, waving his hand in front of himself, trying to stop the images. Just as he began to heave in breathes everything turned black. He blinked a few times, wondering what happened. His eye flared, magic flowing to his hand as he used a bone as a light source. Looking around he wondered where he was. His machine was in front of him but the room he was in was not his lab.

It looked like a garden. Vines grew elegantly around three pillars, purple and white flowers blooming from them. Large yellow flowers, small blue ones, green as far as his eye could see with his bone-light. Pinks and oranges, whites and reds, flowers among flowers everywhere. Sans walked around looking for an exit. If he could find Chara, he could first stop them from entrapping the Dreemurr family.

He teleported to where the door to the ruins should be. Looking up, he saw the door he made knock-knock jokes with Toriel wide open. Panic flashed on his face. He rushed inside, hoping he was not too late to stop Chara from meeting Asriel. Short space hops were useful when he didn’t know where he was heading. Toriel never let him inside, though he asked on a few occasions. He did notice the walls looked fairly clean and the floors had no cracks. For ruins, this place was well taken care of.

He walked up some stairs and into a house. This was HOME. The first settlement for monsters after they came underground. He heard someone in one of the rooms down the hall and he panicked a little, hoping they didn’t hear him. Shaking his head, realizing he was not caught, he walked through the front door and passed some puzzles as he skipped ahead of some traps that tried to harm him. Coming to an opening he slowed his steps to look wearily at the circle of pillars. Vines grew here, outstretching themselves on the pillars. The cavern was smaller then he expected.

Sans looked around frustrated. Chara should be falling here. He knew. Frisk had told him once that he fell from the human world into a spot just like this. Frisk had actually told him a great deal about Chara. When she remembered things about the timelines she also remembered parts of Chara's past life. Sans felt a pebble hit is skull and he looked up, hearing a noise in the direction.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”

Sans’ eyes dimmed, his right hand pulsed and glowed a brilliant blue. His magic sparked and he acted quickly before the falling body hit him.

Blue enveloped the body, slowing them down before finally dropping them on their behind a few inches off the ground.

“Omph!” Flustered noises came from the child in front of him.

Their back was turned to him and they were looking around suspiciously. They finally turned to look at Sans. For a good minute you could see the wheels turning in this kid's head. They looked like Frisk, their hair was a little neater and lighter then Frisk’s though. Their face was rounder and they had rosy cheeks - just like frisk when they were cold. He knew this was Chara.

Chara’s face turned a ghostly white after staring at Sans. He looked panicked and scared. Sans wasn’t expecting this.

“Hey, kid, nice of you to be _fall_ ing for me already, but I’m afraid you’re going to be having a bad time now.” Sans grinned, eye blue and on fire.

Chara suddenly passed out. From exhaustion, falling at that height or fear of the deadly gaze Sans was giving him, he didn't know.

 


	2. Where flowers Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wakes up and has a million questions to ask Sans. Sans honestly just wants to snap their neck. Some answers are given and some are left to the wind.

CHAPTER TWO: Where Flowers Bloom

_I changed Sans text to all lowercase because I like this idea and it's easier to tell who is talking. Enjoy please. Edit: A few istakes crrected here and ther thanks to my lovely beta reader. Follow her on Tumblr at:[Ladybraeburn](http://ladybraeburn.tumblr.com/) Thank you all for the kudos and hits :D_

Sans looked at the unmoving body below him. There was an uneasy feeling in the air. Dread: a foreboding darkness - the timeline he came from. 'Now is as good as time as ever to check' He thought. He lifted his left hand above Chara's sternum. Blue flashed and there was a skipped breath from the kid. Suddenly a gray soul fluttered above Chara's still body.

The soul looked chipped and cracked. Looking closer, Sans saw a spider web pattern starting from the middle of the heart. It ended about half way to the edges. This made Sans lose the breath he was holding in. This changed things slightly. He had seen this before. His mother's soul looked like this before she had 'Fallen Down' and turned to ash.

“self-destruction.”

The words hissed from his teeth. Depression, anxiety, pain and loss of determination were some of the causes for cracks like this. There was a bigger list, yet these were the most common. Without sufficient care, the cracks would spread and spread until they reached the ends and just shattered the soul completely.

Sans wiped the sweat from his brow, looking up. “kid, did you jump down here on purpose?” His voice was cracking a little. This realization was changing his end goal, if only slightly. The noise of rocks being shuffled around caused Sans to jump a little, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked around frantically for an intruder.

Footsteps were coming from the direction of the ruins. 'son of a-' he paled and grabbed Chara's leg quickly and thought of the last place he had seen that wasn't the ruins.

* * *

 

Sans had never thought flowers were a safe landing spot. He shuffled around in a bush of lilies, standing and shaking his head back and forth. Some of the lilies had managed to find their way into his mouth and eye sockets. Spitting the left overs out his gaze landed on an arm sticking out of a bush. 'shitshitshit' thinking quickly he launched himself at said appendage. Pulling a little he sighed with relief when it did not come lose on its own. He looked under the bush and saw Chara face down in the dirt, his limbs tangled in the bush and looking quiet uncomfortable.

“this is so messed up” Sans said walking away from the bush.

“what the hell do i do now, damn-it. i was so determined when i first saw them. i should have just done it then and be finished with this.” frustrated grunts were coming from him as he paced back and forth through some merry-golds.

“Nghn...” Chara's eyes fluttered open, confusion on his face. He tried to move his arms to lift himself up, but the branches held their grasp. Panic stained his face as he twisted his body in uncomfortable ways. His back cracked in response to the thrashing and Sans visibly twitched.

“calm down, chara, you are just going to hurt yourself more.” Sans said gritting his teeth. The sudden voice caused Chara's neck to snap in Sans' direction. Whatever color was in his face seemed to drain away as he recalled the last time he saw Sans.

“woah, slow down, don't go passing out on me again. _tibia_ honest with you, that would just be plain old rude.”

Sans grinned and shrugged his shoulders, hands following suit. He was grinding his teeth trying to stop his magic from manifesting and scaring Chara to death. This turn of events could be useful. A laugh was the last thing Sans expected to hear though. He looked at Chara, taking in his characteristics; Big brown doe eyes, rosy red cheeks, green and yellow over-sized sweatshirt, brown bobbed hair and a toothy grin.

“It would be a _fibula_ if I said I wasn't scared right now” Chara said eyeing Sans expression. He attempted to lift himself out of the bush, more refined this time around. Slowly untangling his arms and working on his legs he just smiled awkwardly at Sans.

'Wha-?' Sans let out an uncharming snort, quickly covering his teeth with his hand.

'Seriously, where the hell was the red eyed demon that haunted his dreams?' Sans brought his shaking hand to the top of his skull. Motioning it from forehead to neck, imitating slicking back his nonexistent hair. His eyes dimming, slowly glaring at Chara for catching him off guard like that.

Chara had finally freed himself from the bush only to tumble to the ground, landing in front of the merry-golds Sans had been pacing in. His smile disappeared as fear ran through his face again, seeming to remember he was in front of a talking skeleton.

“I-I've seen that look before. You hate me, don't you?”

Sans must have looked speechless, because Chara was confused again. Shaking his head and placing his fake grin on his mouth once again he just nodded.

“yeah, i do, kiddo.”

Chara studied his face more clearly. Slowly he began to stand up and brush the leaves off of him. He pulled a few branches out of his hair. As he straightened his back he noticed he had to look down at the skeleton. There was about half a foot difference in their height and Sans could tell he seemed a little less intimidating.

Sans stared up at Chara now; 'Was this some sick kind of joke? How old was Chara anyway?' Sans put a shaky hand to his face pressing his index and thumb to his forehead and rubbing above his brows. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Chara broke the uneasiness that had settled between them.

“So, are you a monster?”

“yes.”

“Oh.” Chara's eye twitched a little. He looked ready to ask another question, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words.

“out with it, kid. i don't have all day, ya know” Even though Sans knew he had all the time in the world, really, he didn't want Chara to get the wrong impression. Chara flinched at the word kid this time, annoyance on his face.

“Would you stop calling me 'kid'? You already know my nam-” He stopped, realization sparked his eyes. “W-wait, how do you know my name a-anyway?” Though he towered over Sans in height, Chara stumbled back anxiously, his skin grew goose bumps.

Sans was beginning to think this was probably a mistake. The white pupils turned dangerously small and he pondered what to say next. Chara was showing him sides Frisk had never mentioned. He was becoming curious about Chara the more this went on. A minute passed by. Chara fidgeted uncomfortably waiting for a response.

“do you like stories, ki-Chara?” Sans finally said. Chara's eyes softened and a calmer expression light his face.

“W-well yeah, who doesn't like a good story?”

“i'm not really sure you'd believe me if I told you this one, though.”

“I guess it doesn't hurt to try, right?”

Sans shrugged. He saw Chara bite his bottom lip, nervousness settling on his face after the bold statement.

“I'd like the truth instead of a story, honestly, I'm so tired of everyone lying to me all the time.” His voice trailed off, his eyes looking at the ground now.

This startled Sans for some reason. Even though he knew what Chara was actually capable of becoming, he was still young...?

“how old are you?” Sans asked.

“Sixteen” Chara said in a matter of fact way. 'Teenager, got it.'

Chara looked back at Sans after stating his age. The look of anguish on his face made Sans feel guilty. 'maybe I can nudge them in the right direction like I do with Frisk sometimes. I mean, what's the worst possible outcome here? One of use end up dead?' Sans felt the determination with this realization. He could do this. He had to do this. For everyone. For Frisk.

“i'm going to be completely bone-faced with you. you are not going to like what i have to say. i am a monster, after all.” His eyes were black, an ominous grin on his face.

Chara stared. “Monsters are people too.”

Sans let out a hearty laugh, 'this kid keeps surprising me'

“right, chara, right,” Sans said letting his magic manifest, conjuring a heart in his hand. “this... is a soul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I did the thing with the thing and there were things -dies a little inside- 
> 
> Anyway, yeah... I hope you like this. I didn't have my beta reader for this chapter so any and all grammatical mistakes should be pointed out in the comments please and thanks. 
> 
> Again, if you don't like that Chara is male and Firsk is female please, just don't read this. Stop now and save yourself some trouble. Go find a diffrent fic to read lol. 
> 
> As for everyone else, thanks for being so nice and giving me kudos :D It makes my heart feel with joy and my brain come up with more ideas quicker. I love making people happy and I hope this story will do that. There will be parts that are sad. There will be parts that are terrifying. There will even be death in some ways. But my thoughts are all leading me to happy endings for everyone(hopefully).
> 
> Follow my tumblr for future fanart: tehcomicsans.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> -Gin


	3. Science, Magic and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time begins. Magic is explained as well as an hurtful history lesson. Sans finally has something to hope for surely. Will Chara be able to except his future or will it be his breaking point?

Chapter three: Science, Magic and Truth

_Omg, this chapter is turning out way different than I had first planned... I hope you all enjoy it. Edit: I've had my beta reader fix most of the mistakes. Thank you all for the kudos and hits <3._

Chara looked at the blue heart shape in Sans' hand. The image was like that of a hologram in the scifi movies. He was wondering if he could touch it when the imaged suddenly changed into the silhouette of a large humanoid and a small human.

“a long time ago, monsters and humans ruled over earth in peace with each other.”

The image grew in size, more silhouettes that were shadowed by the first two made it look like two armies were at each others throats. Sans took this time to lower himself to the ground, getting comfortable before continuing.

“the peace did not last. the humans were greedy and wished for the lands the monsters had. they wanted to be the dominate race. so a war broke out between the two races and, as you may know, the humans won.”

Suddenly the image changed to a mountain. It slowly closed onto an entrance that Chara had seen before. He shook his head and watched as the shadows and the large monster slowly moved into the cavern.

“monsters are stripped of their titles and lands and forced to enter mt. ebott. powerful mages created a barrier to make sure monster could never escape... to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.”

Sans seems to be stuck on what to say now. He was thinking about the mages the humans had once had. Frisk told him magic was just for kids birthdays now. They didn't use it to help move things, start fires or to even express love. She told him that she never heard of a soul until coming to the underground. Like they were just make believe. Like monsters were suppose to be - just to scare kids from going to the mountain or sneaking out at night. Humans evolved out of magic and into science. He thought that was stupid, because magic and science mixed so well together.

Chara seemed like a patient person. He had sat down along with Sans and was waiting for more to be said. Sans moved his hand a little, conjuring another image. This time there were no bodies. He worked the magic to look like machines, books and items that humans just seemed to throw away.

“we've been stuck here for a very long time. with magic, we have gotten by pretty well, but you humans seem to like to throw away valuable resources. we get books, movies, machines and tons of other things thrown down here all the time.”

The image of a clock appears now. It appears to be running backwards.

“i was working on a machine with someone thanks to all the knowledge we learned from humans. we also had our own hypothesis on science, but your books helped us unravel truths we would have never thought of.”

Sans snickered at this thought. He had never seen the sun, moon or stars. But with books, he could dream about them. Books helped him forget that there was something messing with time and space other then himself. He used them as a crutch when Gaster had disappeared after the accident. He would lose himself in fiction, adventure, comedy, romance and even factual ones. The library in Snowdin had more books than Sans could have ever imagined. Though, Asgore had the best library in the underground.

“the machine over there,” he pointed to the time machine. It looked like balls of wires. You could see the tank of liquid determination half full on the side closest to them. The hatch was opened and lights were shining on the inside. The machine itself was probable big enough to hold at least three of Sans and was tall enough for Papyrus to sit in comfortably.

“thats my time machine. i'm a time traveler.”

This made Chara laugh out loud. He hadn't said a word about anything else in the story. Apparently time travel was going to far.

“That's ridiculous. I wouldn't even believe you were a monster and there was magic if you weren't doing it in front of me...” Chara's voice trailed off after realizing what he was saying. “Okay, maybe you are a time traveler. That doesn't explain why you know my name or why you saved me back there. It makes even less sense since you said you hate me. I mean, I know I am a human so that is probab-”

“i hate you for the things you do in the future, not because you are a human.” Sans stated, eyes glaring. His hands were in fists at his sides, the images disappearing. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Chara looks as if he was just suplexed by Undyne now.

“listen, i told you you might not like what i have to say.”

Chara looked like he wanted to say something. Sans let him.

“You said this was a story. Not about me...” He looked taken aback. Like he was going to start to fall apart. Sans knew the feelings he was having. He had wanted to just crawl into one of his dimensional rifts and never come out more then once in his own timeline.

“you can't do that. i know it hurts, but you can't let your feelings of despair tear at your soul like that anymore. if you do... you'll die.”

Chara had his face in his knees now, and Sans could hear the sobs. Chara hitches a sob and looks up at him. He never thought he'd feel such pain just by looking at someones face before. The emotions were there plain to see. Chara's nose was red as was the rest of his face, as if he was angry at Sans' words. It wasn't one of those fake acting faces you see in the movies when someone cries. There was snot dripping down to his lips, tears falling and staining his shirt. He was doubling breaths trying to get enough air to say something to Sans.

“You... you don't know me, **monster** , you don't know what I've had to deal with all my life! My parents hate me, they think I'm different than everyone else just because I can do a little magic!” Chara spits out. He is fuming, taking slow shallow breathes attempting to calm down. Sans was amazed at the sight before him now. Chara's eyes were lite up with a pale light as he continued finally.

“I've been called a freak all my life by people who don't care about me. No one wanted to come near me. No one wanted to even admit that I had powers. I tried to hid them, but my emotions make them flare up. My parents, god I **hate** them, beat the shit out of me. I tried to protect myself and I hurt my sister and I wished so hard that I was never born as it happened, and you know what? My wish came true. My magic had done it. It made everyone forget about me. I was a stranger in everyone's eyes, even my little sister.” He started off by screaming and slowly his voice softened to a whisper. He stopped completely and stood up.

“I-I just can't care anymore. What's the point, even if people hated me at least I had her. She doesn't even remember my face. Our parents were assholes. Since I wasn't there for them to beat they did it to her instead. She couldn't make magic like me, but she was very special. When I saw them... touch her I-I hurt them out of rage. She looked at me and cried when I went to comfort her. She called me a monster and told me to stay away...” Chara's head was down, his arm wiping the tears away.

“She was my everything. She thought my magic was cool and tried to help me control it. She was the only gem in the whole of human kind that I never wanted to have hate me. I would do anything to protect her, and yet I hurt her twice now.” He raised his head to look at the top of the cavern they were in. Gems sparkled and gleamed, mocking what he said, it seemed. Sans was in overload mode with now. All this information was a little too much. He needed a few minutes to comprehend what was actually going on.

'okay, the kid can use magic. was defiantly not expecting that. his magic... modified everyone's memories about him, making people believe he was dead. okay, sounds like some sort of time magic. his parents hurt him, and he his protective of his sibling. this feels oddly familiar.' Sans stood, Chara either didn't notice or chose to ignore him. He thought about what he would do if he ever hurt Papyrus. He would probably wish the same thing, or at least for a reset. He already knew what he would do if someone would hurt Papyrus. His eyes darkened at the images popping in his head.

Chara's defeated sigh brought him out of the dark place he was heading. Sans looked at him. Chara looked back. It seemed determination was a keen in his eyes.

“I have to go back.” He said matter of factly.

“that is harder then you think.” Sans shrugged. “mages were smart back then, they made is so you need a monster and human soul to pass through the barrier. if we wanted to break it we need to have seven human souls.” Chara looked defeated after Sans said this. Sans watched the hope disappear and regret take its place. He needed to tell them the rest of what happened in his timeline. With the new information, he could almost grantee a new outcome.

“look, i'm going to continue where i left off now that i know the you a little better. i need you to keep calm about this, though. i promise you will not like what i am about to tell you.” 

Chara looked at him. He wiped his nose and nodded.

“Not like I can go anywhere anyway. Shoot.”

“you meet the prince of monsters, asriel today, actually. i stopped that. see, after you meet him, you are accepted into their family almost immediately. but, because you have a broken soul your willpower diminishes. i guess when you find out you can't leave without a monster soul you plot to use asriel as your puppet.”

“you kill yourself and ask asriel to absorb your soul and take your body to the village you came from. he accepts this and your soul tries to get asriel to attack the villagers. at this point, you've become nothing but a demon. asriel refuses and is attacked for carrying a dead human body. he protects your body from being damaged and travels back underground. There, you both die in the arms of his mother and father.”

Sans continues the story, telling him the undertale. He explains about collecting 6 souls after you die and that the seventh soul finally breaking the cycle. She befriends everyone and stops the time manipulating flower that is essentially Asriel with out a soul. Sans then explains the resets. He tells Chara that the seventh human dies on occasion and has to start over. He says sometimes it's not them, though. Sometimes they are taken over by Chara's corrupt soul and go on a killing spree until finally at the end, the human restart to tries and make things right.

He left Frisk's name out of the story, because he had a hunch that the two might be related. The time between Chara and Frisk's arrival in the underground was only four years apart. It's just that no one wanted to talk about it. Sans didn't want to believe it, but the circumstances and evidence just seemed to obvious to him. It also explained why Chara's soul could mingle with Frisk's so easily. His teeth ground together thinking that Frisk had a brother and didn't even know about it. What was worse it was the damn demon telling her to kill everyone!

Chara looks horrified. He takes a shaking hand and lifts it to his face, covering one eye. He starts dry heaving and holds his side hunching over as the images he thinks cause him to vomit violently. He stumbles to his knees and vomits again, unable to hold himself up. Sans looks at him like he wants to console him, but he just cant bring himself to do it. This is the same person he just talked about. 'No' he thought, 'this wasn't the same demon. I changed that, Hopefully.'

Slowly, he walked over to Chara just as his dry heaving stopped. Chara pushed himself off his knees and landed on his anus. One knee was lifted so he could rest his head there. His left hand found its way to his right side covering up his face. He bends down to take this poor child into a hug that they seem to desperately need when he suddenly lurches back. Chara starts to laugh. His hand digging into his face as he can't contain the laughter or tears. He looks to Sans, dread and anguish on his face, maniacal laughter causing him to cough abruptly.

“I see why you hate me. I really am nothing but a monster. No, I'm a demon as you said.” Chara stares, looking to Sans to reply. Sans just looked at him, pity on his face now.

“Don't pity me, I deserve to be dead!” Chara launches himself at Sans grabbing his jacket and shaking him violently. Sans eye glows blue in an instant and his hand raises in the air. As it does, Chara feels himself raise as well. He lets go of Sans, closes his eyes and accepts what ever fate is in store for him. He waits and waits. Finally, his feet touch the floor and he feels gravity hit him at once, almost falling over.

“so, what do you want to do now, kiddo?” Sans says plainly. This is it. This is where Chara makes his choice. If he makes the wrong one, Sans will snap his little human neck and take his soul and leave the underground and save Frisk. Chara stares. He is thinking. Time seems to slow down at this point. 'he is taking too long with this. come on, chara make your choice!' Sans gaze seems to be the fuel Chara needs to finally make his decision.

“I want to break the barrier.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a pretty long chapter right before work. Please let me know if anything is wrong. This story is playing out in my head so nicely I'm excited. I have to go through tags eventually and change pairings and what not. Man, this is fun.
> 
> Just want to put out there. Where did all the magic go in humans? I mean look at monsters, they still have it. I think the humans just lost touch with their souls and lost their magic. The younger you are the more likely you are to have magic abilities. I will, probably, be writing back stories later on to explain these things. But seriously, Frisk can see souls, how is that not magicial? 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for future fanart: tehcomicsans.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for veiwing,  
> -Gin  
> ALSO Sorry, I really like the idea of Chara and Frisk being related. Sue me.


	4. White Fur and Green Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up out of no where. Is he a friend or a foe. What will Chara do?

Chapter Four: White Fur and Green Glow

_Chapter four has a little more game background, by the end of it though I shall be more in-depth with my story-line. Enjoy all._

Sans looked almost like he had won the lottery. He had a sparkle in his eye that screamed “I DID IT”. If he had no self-control he would probably be doing a victory dance. This was huge. This was enormous. This was the silver lining he needed in his bleak existence. Chara hadn't fallen to dispair. He had chosen to move forward and work with the monsters. He needed to make sure though. He had to make sure things changed.

“i need to explain some things to you. we need to change so many things within the next four years that i honestly do not know where to start.” Sans grabbed his skull, picking his memory of key events that may cause distress to the new timeline.

“i need to find something to write on.” He blinked to his machine, hoping for scrap paper and a writing utensil. Rummaging though wires Sans grunted in disapproval. Nothing he could use here. The gears in his head turned as he racked his brain for a solution. He was four years in the past, he should be able to go to his home and... Wait. His home. With Papyrus and Gaster. With himself. “Shitshitshitshit”

Sans started pacing frantically. Chara just stared at him. He wanted to ask if he could help with something, but he knew better. Time travel, monsters, magic and the excuse to live. He had wanted everything to end only a few hours ago. Then this skeleton, he didn't even know his name, stopped him from a horrible fate. He owed him so much he just needed to do everything in his power to help him now.

“Yo, skele-dude, what is the matter now?” Chara was concerned after Sans paced around scratching his skull mumbling that he couldn't see himself for about five minutes. Sans looked at Chara. An idea flipping through his eyes.

“You!” He ran over to Chara and grabbed his hands. “we can use you for this. i can't go because i'm afraid ill blink from existence fully if the other me sees me. we just need you to talk to me. yeah, this could work. i haven't gotten my powers yet but i can later on. Oh my... I, no you, need to stop gaster.” Sans started rambling now. He was speaking to fast for Chara to understand . Chara looked at him. He dug into his pocket and grabbed a paper.

“Hey” he waved his hand in front of Sans face. “You needed paper right?” Sans looked startled, being brought out of his rant abruptly.

“oh, yeah, thank you.” He grabbed the sheet from Chara's hand and stared at it. It looked like a picture drawn by a five year old. There was two tall black stick figures, a pink small one, and a red medium one. The black figures said “Mum and Da”. The pink figure had “me” written under it. The red one read “big bratha”. Sans looked back at Chara. He hadn't expected to see something like this and shook his head handing it back.

“i can get paper and pens really easy. keep this close and remember what you are fighting for!”

“Gotcha, big bones.” Chara smiled and looked at the picture. 'Frisk, I'm sorry I gave up... I should have made you understand. You would have understood.' He gripped the paper and folded it in fours and placed it in his back pocket.

“okay, uh, wait here...? i guess i can't take you with me just in case. not much should be different, but just in case...” Sans was mumbling to himself again as he went trough his... cell phone?

“thank god i have some money” He pressed a button and a bag the size of his head materialized. He looked into the bag and it was full of golden nuggets the size of a walnut.

“Wooooaaaahhhh” The exaggerated word fell from Chara's lips as he watched Sans look up at him.

“That is just some money man? You are loaded!” Chara licked his lips, he could by his way to collage and back with this, plus add a car, house, and personal items. Sans just shook his head.

“yeah i was saving this for my tab at grillby's but this is way more important.” Chara wondered what a grillby was but he was sure the skeleman would tell him later. He noticed that he wanted to write everything down for Chara just to make sure Chara would remember all the information he would need to tell him. Chara was not complaining, he had a good memory, but he figured this would probably go way over his head.

“i'll be right back” Sans said quickly and before Chara had the chance to ask how his cell phone worked, he was gone. Chara stared baffled. He just vanished into thin air it seemed like. He walked over to where Sans had been standing, he noticed the circle on the ground where he had been pacing. The poor flowers were all stomped on now. Chara leaned down to try and fix some of the flattened flowers when he heard a gasp.

Startled Chara looked up to see an entrance he hadn't noticed before hand. It was probably because he honestly hadn't cared to pay attention to his surroundings. Looking though the shadowed area he saw the form of a medium sized creature. Chara squinted his eyes a little to try and get a better image of them, but he had no luck.

“I.. uh... won't hurt you?” He held his hands up from where he was fixing the flowers. The flower he had been holding up dropped back to its flattened position. This seemed to make the shadow sad, as he saw a small white hand reach out, but retract when he noticed he could be seen in what little light there was.

“Oh, come on now. I promise I'm not a bad guy.” Chara said. He held his hand out to the figure and smiled a genuine smile. The shadow seemed to fidget a little before slowly coming into the bones glow. They looked like a human, just with white fur everywhere. They also had the face of a puppy and big floppy ears to match. They were wearing a red shirt with a orange strip going through the middle. They looked to be pretty young, but Chara didn't know how monsters were suppose to look if they were old or not.

The monster shuffled his feet and looked at the ground, muttering something under their breath.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.” Chara spoke softly, trying not to scare the poor thing. It didn't seem to help as the monster jumped when Chara moved a little closer to try and hear better.

“T-the flowers look sad again.” Their voice was that of a child, though it was low and gritty.

“Oh, yeah, I guess they have seen better days huh?” Chara continue to smiles. The monster blushes at the attention Chara is giving them and quickly turns his attention to the flowers. They slowly lowers themselves to the ground and enters a squatting position. They hang their hands out before them and close their eyes. Their arms hover over the flattened flowers and before Chara can blink a green light emanates from their hands.

The light surrounds the flowers and Chara is amazed at the sight before him. The flowers slowly spring back into their rightful places. He notices that a few more flowers are blooming as well. The monster stops abruptly their breathing shaky and they have to hold onto their right hand. They look like they are in pain.

Chara goes to reach out and see how they hurt themselves, the monster launches backward falling on their ass.

“O-oh you, uh, startled me there. I-I wasn't expecting you to try and touch me.” They sit up still holding their hand.

“Come on, uh...” Chara reaches to help them up, but awkwardly stands there not sure what to call them.

“Oh, yes, my name. I forgot to tell you my name. How rude. I-I'm Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of monsters.” Asriel says taking Chara's hand now. He would have been lifted to his feet if Chara hadn't forgotten to do so. He was just looking at Asriel with a horrified expression. Asriel blushed after a minute passes of them holding hands and releases their hold on Chara, seemingly not noticing Chara's expression at all. 'This is Asriel, the person I kill.'

Chara is broken out of his own thoughts as Asriel stands to look him over.

“You are a human correct? I have to know these things since I am going to be the next king and all.” Asriel's shyness seems to have disappeared after introducing himself. He seems a little less intimidated by Chara being a human.

“Yeah. I'm Chara. Nice to meet you Asriel. Uhh. How did you bring the flowers back to life? That was pretty cool!” Chara stumbles with his words, bringing up Asriel's magic to distract his own thoughts.

“Ah, well you see monsters are magical, humans use to be magical too.” Asriel seems to beam at the topic. Chara gives him a small smile. Asriel smile widens as he explains what a soul is. He goes on about the different characteristics of souls and how different colors mean different things. “Your soul will change colors often, but if you have a dominate trait your soul should more likely be that color.”

“Oh okay, that makes sense, I guess haha.” Chara rubs the back of his head nervously. The skeleman had told him about souls a little, but Asriel was going into full detail about it. Chara didn't really mind and now that he was thinking about it, he wondered what his soul looked like.

“Hey, Asriel, would you mind showing me my s-” Chara was about to ask when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“hey, chara i'm back with the notebook. Sorry it took so long, buns didnt have and in stock and i had to go to tem village...” Sans blinked back near the time machine before he turned and started talking to Chara. He slowly lost his voice as he noticed Chara next to Asriel of all monster to know where this place was. Sans eyes dissipated and his grin was very strained. Chara looked panicked and knew he needed to defuse his skeleton friend before he blew a gasket.

“Hahaha oh, yeah thats _ghoul._ ” Chara said laughing nervously. His pun seems to fall short as Sans just looks at the two of them.

“I'm sure you know Asriel. He came here to see the flowers. We got to talking and stuff right buddy?” Chara looked between the two of them, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he waited for someone to say something, anything. With out a word spoken Asriel ran at Sans and hugged him ferociously. The tension died after this moment and Chara sucked in a deep, health breath.

“Oh My Gosh. Sans I haven't seen you in forever! You never come over with Gaster anymore. Your always stuck in the lab. I don't even get to see Papyrus. You guys just stopped showing up. Did my dad and your dad have a fight? Do I need to yell at them? I've been really lonely in the castle by myself.”

Asriel seems like he could keep talking, but he needed to stop and take a breather. Sans' eyes returned to the pin prickles and his expression softened.

“oh man, i completely forgot about this haha. sorry kid, time flies when your working with family.” Sans says patting Asriel on the back a little awkwardly.

“What, kid, Sans your like five years older then me. I'm not a kid anymore either.” Asriel puffs his chest a little making the motion that he is a grown up. Sans ruffles his hair and laughs a little.

“yeah you got me. Sorry we haven't been around lately, ill make sure that changes okay? But, hey listen asriel, lets keep this a secret for a little while. Don't tell you mom or dad until we can figure out what to do okay? i don't know how well they would react to a human after so long and i just want to make sure chara is safe.” Sans' grin is pretty fake at this point. He looks like he is grinding his teeth.

Asriel seems to notice this too, he looks Sans up and down taking the stocky skeleton in.

“I guess I can see where you are coming from with dad, but mom would love to meet them!” Sans frowns. “Ah, I mean yeah I won't tell anyone. Just don't give me a noogie!” Asriel hides his head with his hands. “Oh yeah, where'd you get the new outfit? You were always wearing that hoodie and shorts before.”

Chara raises an eyebrow. 'Hoodie and shorts?' Sans isn't wearing anything like that now. He looks the skeleton up and down. He was wearing a black blazer with a gray t-shirt on under it. The jeans he had on were a little worn and a navy blue color. His tan shoes looked comfortable but also formal. They had a single bow-tie knot on each shoe. His right wrist had a watch, but the screen seemed to be cracked so he paid no mind to it. 'How is he even filling these clothes out? It's he all bones under there?' Chara snickered at his own joke.

“i got these from the bunny at snowdin, you should go there with your patents sometime. i'm sure you can get some more stylish clothing there.” Sans shows a real smile talking to Asriel now. 'i only started to dress like this cause frisk said they would like to see me in something else.' Sans begins to blush slightly. Nodding to no one Sans detaches himself from the hug of death Asriel is still doing.

“i think you should be going home now asriel. remember keep this between us for a few days okay?” At this Asriel's lips pucker and his mouth turns into a pout. He wants to say no but he knows Sans is right on this one. He visited his secret place for a few hours then heads home before his mom finds him. She didn't like him using his magic as often as he actually does. He sighs, defeated.

“Okay Sans, but promise to bring them back tomorrow so we can play some more okay?” Sans looks at him and shrugs.

“you know i don't make promises asriel, but since it's you i'll make an exception.” Sans ruffles Asriel's hair and ears, laughing at the boys persistent cries to stop. After fixing his hair Asriel finally waves good bye and vanishes into the darkness he had come from. Sans shoulders slump and he slowly sinks to the ground, looking a little deflated.

“i didn't think i'd miss him so much” he looks at the time machine. 'I hope this is worth it.' Thinking this Sans pulls his phone out and throws Chara a burger and drink container. The drink label reads “Spider Cider” and Chara looks at Sans questioningly. He is slightly disgusted at the site of Sans chugging a container of ketchup and looks away before Sans seems to notice. His stomach growls and he realizes he dosen't remember the last time he had eaten anything.

Opening his burger he devours it and sighs happily as he drinks the cider to help the food go down. The food was delicious! He looked at Sans, giving a slight burp from consuming the food so quickly. A faint pink blush creeps on his cheeks, he excuses himself. Sans looks over and begins to laugh when he hears Chara's stomach growl for more. He takes his phone back out and throws him another burger.

“Thanks.” Chara replies and the second burger is gone just as fast as the first. He finishes off the cider and he finally seems content. Sans looks like he is finished as well as he puts the bottle away. He grabs a notebook and pen and looks at Chara.

“now, down to business. that was a little bump in my plan, but we can probably use that to our advantage. sorry, i hope you don't mind sleeping with flowers 'cause i don't have a place for us to stay right now.” Sans looks over at Chara who is now sitting next to him, waiting for his instructions. Chara looks like he is ready to take on the world.

This both excites and terrifies Sans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This is becoming to cute haha. I mean i love that but yeah. I'll be adding a tumblr for this story after the fifth Chapter. 
> 
> If anyone wants to look at the fanart I'll be getting it will be posted on tehcomicsans.tumblr.com for now. Im glad you made it to the end to read this, I really hope you like the story so far. 
> 
> Possible angst after the next chapter, because my head is full of demons!
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> \- Gin


	5. Writing, Adventures and hard times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More story time with Sans. A breakdown and memories happen all to fast. Sans cant control his magic and Chara has to fight?

Chapter five: Writing, Adventures and hard times

_I had a hard time with this chapter. It took me a few days to figure out where I wanted to go, but I did it! Thanks for your patience guys lol._

Sans' hand writing was atrocious. He had made this map like diagram to try and explain his timeline and its important events. When there was an event that caused distress to the timeline it was circled. Almost everything on his map was circled. If the event would cause injury or death to someone there would be a star next to it. Again, almost everything on the map had a star next to it. If there was a a major death there would be a triangle.

“Agh! Sans you are just confusing me!” Chara grunted looking at the map in all different directions. He just could not understand this thing. There were names and even crudely drawn illustrations.

“Give me the tablet, I'll have to take my own notes.” He said holding his hand out to get the tablet. Sans looked reluctant to give it to Chara, muttering that he didn't understand how Chara couldn't get this.

“Just start from the beginning.” So, with a heavy sigh Sans started his tale of the events from the past four years.

“no visuals this time. i'm pretty worn out after all the magic use today.” Sans nudges Chara, giving him a cheeky smile. Chara just shrugs.

“That's fine, please continue.” He was becoming slightly impatient.

“alright, alright” Sans sighed deeply again.

“after you and asriel die, king asgore basically declares war on humanity. queen toriel is applaud at her husbands absurd threat. she lost both her precious children in the matter of one day and now her king had gone mad with vengeance. why would the world be so cruel to her to lose her love as well? toriel exiled herself to the ruins, though no one actually knew this at first. she did not want to watch her husband fall to madness. she took the easy way out, justifying her actions with thoughts of saving any human who would fall.”

“the king was devastated, he talked to no one for weeks, kept to himself in the castle. he desperately wanted to take back his words. he wanted to say humans weren't all bad and he would welcome them with open arms, but he couldn't. as king he would stand by his word. humans were to be hunted by his royal guard and their sentries. they needed to collect the seven souls so he could destroy the barrier and take back their homeland.”

Sans stopped for a moment, contemplating what he should say next. This was the part of the story where his mother passed and his father, mad with grief, convinced the king that his experiments could help gather the souls they needed. Sans looked like he was having trouble finding the words to say. He really didn't like the feelings these memories were bringing back. He clicked his tongue against his teeth seemingly ready to continue.

“this next part is rather personal, please pay close attention though. this is really important.” Saying this Sans had a blank face. He was neither smiling or frowning. He looked very static. Chara thought he was trying to make this as emotionless as possible.

“the royal scientist, gaster, is having server depression at this point in time because his wife passed away recently. he uses the death of the kings children to his advantage and convinces the king to let him start his experiments. he does horrible things to fellow monsters chara. he doesn't understand the power he's beginning to play with. i didn't even understand the power he was tapping into.” Sans looks very troubled. He has begun to shake at this point. Chara looks at him a little worried. 'This Gaster fellow seems important to Sans some how.'

“Sans... Who is Gaster to you?” Chara was about to reach over and touch Sans when his head snapped up and his right eye was a deep blue. The flames were not appearing at this time. Chara could hear Sans' bones chattering together at this point. He looked like he was on the brink of crying.

“i... this is taking to much outta me ki-chara... i can't jus-” Sans cuts himself off. He stands and wraps himself with his own arms. His eyes become prin pricks and he starts looking around rapidly, as if trying to find someone who isn't there. Chara didn't think Sans could shake anymore, but he was proving him wrong.

Sans stops moving. He looks directly at Chara and starts to laugh and laugh. After a few moments his laughter becomes sobbing, then he wails. 'How could he do that to Papyrus' or 'How could he do that to ME' were words between his sobs and hic-ups. Chara barely could put the sentences together.

Sans was breathing heavily and uneven now. He grabbed at his left eye, attempting to tear at it. “n-no, go away... dad... you can't just play god... please stop...” His magic spiked. A skeletal head appeared from a space behind Sans. The head looked like the mix between a fox and a husky. Though it had a space in it's lower jaw and glowing blue eyes. The space looked like the flowers that were behind him, but then the images were shifting like a wave. The floating head looked at Chara. It was attempting to open it's mouth making sickening bone cracking noises.

“S-sans... Skele-man, hey dude, that thing is going to-” Chara's soul appeared before him before he could finish his sentence. He looked down, it was fairly gray with a deep auburn center. He could see the spider-web affect that was etched in his soul like a tattoo. If this was any other time he would be questioning the hell out of Sans. Seconds flew by. Chara waited for Sans to do something, but he was just standing there as if waiting for him to make the first move. Sans burning blue eye staring right through him.

Chara chose to act. He stared Sans down.

“Sans. Stop this, were friends now right? Come on man. I don't know what is going on or why you are attacking me right now. You need to CALM DOWN” Chara put as much emphasis on his last words as he could. He was pushed back by an unknown force. Sans summoned a few bones and flung them at Chara. Chara dodged the white bones but when he tried to dodge the blue one it skimmed his left leg.

“Tsk. SANS FUCKING STOP IT!” Chara yelled. Sans was startled just enough at the out burst that he couldn't dodge Chara who was now running at him. He tackled him to the ground pulling his hands above his head.

“I won't fight you. You don't have to attack me.” Chara looked at the floating head that was about to fire at him at him point blank. Sans was crying hysterically now. He was weeping unfathomable words and Chara could physically feel him shaking now.

“Sans, just calm down. Please. I don't need you to talk about this part anymore. I'll stop Gaster for you. I get the gist of it.” Chara eased his grip that was holding Sans' arms above his head. He looked over the mess of bones under him. Blue tears streamed the sides of his cheekbones falling to the moss on the floor. His facial expression was tron between anguish and relief of hearing what Chara said. Sans had a deep blue flush covering the majority of his face. His eyes were closed and he was sniffling, trying to hold back the tears.

Chara would have blushed at the position he was in if the mood was different. His knees were on the sides of Sans' hip bones. He was surprised that they weren't digging into his thighs. He was hovering over Sans, trying to find a way to ease his troubles. He thought back to the fights he had with his parents. When they were done hitting him he'd just sit in the corner of his room, motionless, wishing the pain would just let him pass out.

On the rare occasion that he hadn't locked his door he would hear it creek open and his sister would come in, crying about his wounds, caring the first-aid kit she saved up for herself. He would sometimes just let her fix him up, other times he would silently sob into her shoulder, clutching her back thinking that if he let her go she would disappear into the darkness.

Chara's eyes lite up at the thought of his sister resting her head to his own. His expression softened extremely. He looked at Sans, who was finally calming down enough to open his eyes. His tears were slowing down and his body was shaking slightly less. Chara let his forehead slowly fall to Sans'. He stared into his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

“It's just you and me. Let your worries be my worries. I won't tell a soul.”

Sans' body jerked. He stared at Chara, though he did not see Chara, he saw Frisk. This type of exchange had happened before. In his time line, the first time Frisk had chosen to stay with the brothers and not continue on their journey. After two years of peace Sans was becoming angry with her. He had wanted her to just continue on, try and finish the journey, so they all could maybe get out of the underground. At that time he didn't know Frisk had never beaten Undyne in her previous attempts. He wasn't taking the his detailed notes then either. Frisk just smiled warmly at Sans shaking her head every time he brought it up.

'She didn't know what she was talking about' he thought and he yelled hateful things at her. Frustrated about never being able to seem to get his hopes and dreams across to her. She just took the words and kept smiling at him. This action made him break. She was so kind and honest with herself. He hated it. He hated that he knew he couldn't take back his spite filled words. She looked at him after a few minutes of silence fell between them. Frisk grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor to sit. Once seated she moved herself to look at him and brought her hands to his face. The gesture in itself brought tears to the edges of his eyes.

She brought her head to his and looked into his very being.

“It's just you and me. Let your worries be my worries. I won't tell a soul.”

They both talked for a while, then they cried themselves to sleep that night, resting peacefully in each others arms on Sans' floor.

The memory of his first fight with frisk warmed his soul. Though he said terrible things, Frisk just let him vent his frustrations to her. Listening to every word and keeping them to heart. Sans blinked a few times. His tears having stopped now, he looked at Chara who was waiting for him to do something. He chuckled and took his hands out of Chara's grasp, only to bring them to his back, pulling him into a bear hug. Chara let out a small yelp at the sudden change in his position. His head was now nestled between Sans' clavicle and his mandible. He blushed fiercely but hugged the skeleton back.

Time passed slowly, the hug was lasting a little long for Chara's comfort. He coughed after two more minutes passed and Sans let his own arms fall to the floor. Chara took this opportunity to roll to his left and fall to his own back. They both starred at the ceiling of the small cavern they were in. Light was coming in through the entrance Asriel had come and left from.

Vines were finding their up the sides of the cave, clinging to jagged rocks and crystals. Chara heard Sans sigh so he looked his way.

“Thanks. I'm sorry I attacked you.” They both sat up at this, Chara had completely forgotten about the wound and Sans was startled by the sudden movement.

“Ah... fucking Christ.” Chara felt his right calf, pulling his hand away wincing a little at the blood on his hand. The wound was fairly deep, not life threatening, but it would probably scar after being treated.

“That's probably going to scar.” he said turning his leg an awkward angle to try and get a better look at the wound.

“nah, i got this” Sans says and rests his hand on the ripped pants. Blue envelopes where his hand is laying and Chara feels a cooling sensation on his leg.

“What are you-” Sans takes his hand away and gives him a smug look.

“I'm not as good with healing magic as others, my bro could have closed that up completely, but at least now it wont hurt.”

Chara was amazed. His own magic had only hurt people when he was mad. That was really the only time he ever even remembered he had magic. Now he had two instances where magic had healed something. He was at a loss for words, so he just laughed a little.

“yeah” Sans hand fell behind his head scratching at it nervously.

“my bro is super cool” Chara looked at Sans and laughed genuinely, he sounded like himself when he was gloating about his sister. The thought of his sister sobered him a little and his face became stern and serious.

“I need more information to change stuff Sans. I want to make this time a wonderful one for everyone. I won't ask you to get into great detail about _dadster_ , but you can write all that down yourself.” Sans choked a snort out at the mention of Gaster. Chara made a pun to make it less painful for him. He smiled at this, thanking him.

“yeah, i'm good now, i think... actually, i'm outta gas... now i think ill have to...” Sans' adrenaline finally faded and with the immense use of magic he just passed out. Chara looked at the sleeping skeleton. He grabbed his tablet, which had fallen on the floor, and the crumbled up map sans had drawn and began to take his own notes on the past events.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this to the end. As I mentioned before, this chapter throw me no bones. I rewrote it a few times and I hope this last one is good enough? I was planning on progressing the story more in this chapter but my hands slipped and I added some angst. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos,  
> -Gin
> 
> P.S. aworldlytale.tumblr.com is open for asks and submissions. Please give it a follow as I will be adding Art to it soon. Plus I might use it to throw ideas out there for up coming chapters. You can still find me at Tehcomicsans.tumblr.com if you just want to follow for fun reblogs!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very very rusty at this guys .V.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and honestly I cannot stop writing so updates will be when ever I finish a chapter and proof read it, two or three times lol. If you like this please feel free to spread the love. I'm writing this to enjoy the ideas coming out my obsessed undertale brain heh.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for future fanart: tehcomicsans.tumblr.com.
> 
> -Gin


End file.
